


Please Stay

by allycatt



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycatt/pseuds/allycatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alois Trancy hated crying. The way the fat tears cooled down as they dribbled down his face, the way his nose got all blocked, the way every muscle seemed to tense and his shoulders shook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot I wrote when I was crying and wishing I had a Claude/something to make me feel safe.

Alois Trancy hated crying. The way the fat tears cooled down as they dribbled down his face, the way his nose got all blocked, the way every muscle seemed to tense and his shoulders shook.

But that was exactly what he was doing. Curled up at the head of his bed, a blanket wrapped tight round his shoulders, rocking backwards and forwards as his sobs echoed through his dark bedroom.

He wasn't sure why he was crying. He supposed it was everything that   
was wrong; everything that had died and gone away. His parents, his brother, his innocence. He wanted it back.

He wanted Claude. He choked out his butler's name between the shuddering gasps of tears, hoping he would come and save him like he saved him from that horrible old man with the greedy eyes.

Alois said Claude's name like a prayer, over and over, each time louder and louder, each one more desperate until he was shouting, pulling at his hair as he screamed, lungs feeling as if they might burst.

Finally, Alois felt two large hands on his shoulders and he looked up into the cold, amber eyes of his butler. The butler said nothing and Alois hoped he understood why he was crying, because he certainly didn't. Gently, Claude cupped his face and wiped the tears away from his master's puffy eyes. Alois simply stared into his eyes, wondering what he thought of his silly human emotion. 

They sat in silence for a long moment before Alois whispered 'please stay' and fell forward, slender fingers gripping Claude's jacket as a new wave of sobs took over him. He heard Claude sigh and felt him unhook his fingers from the front of his jacket. Alois rubbed at his left eye with a balled fist, watching Claude and trying to contain his sobs. The butler shrugged his blazer off and folded it neatly, placing it at the end of the bed. He carefully sat back, leaning against the headboard and pulled Alois towards him, making him rest against his chest. "You can't sleep then, my Lord?" he asked quietly, stoically.

Alois sniffed and nodded, burying his face into Claude's stiffly starched shirt. The material scratched his face but he didn't care; he could feel Claude's warm through the thin material. 

Claude sighed again, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Has something upset you?"

After taking a deep breath, Alois spoke quietly: "I was just thinking. And I suppose I thought too much. And this happened."

"Crying is human." Claude stated.

The blonde puffed out his cheeks. "Human is weak. You're so lucky, Claude. You don't have to deal with all this human stuff. With all this shit. Life is shit." Alois looked up at him. "Do you care, Claude? Do you care about me? Would you care if I pulled that sword of the wall of the drawing room and ran myself through? And don't lie." He added sharply, poking Claude's chest hard. 

The butler stayed quiet and raised a hand to Alois' head, making him rest against him again and gently carding his fingers through his master's soft hair. "I care."

Alois scoffed and grumbled, but snuggled in closer and drew his legs up. His heart felt strange and fluttery and he wanted it to stop. "Claude..." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You will sleep in here tonight. That's an order."

"Yes, Your Highness."

A small smile played on Alois' lips. He took Claude's hand and made their fingers entwine, pressing their palms together and marvelling at how tiny his were in comparison to the demon's. He felt surprisingly safe, even though his heart was still doing that silly thing. He could feel Claude still stroking his hair as he drifted off to a more peaceful sleep with four words on his lips.

"I love you, Claude."


End file.
